


Not-So Secret Relationship

by givebackandlivehappy



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: IT'S TOO CUTE, M/M, Not-So Secret Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackandlivehappy/pseuds/givebackandlivehappy
Summary: Prompt/Request: hope this isn't weird or anything but I'm just crazy about the Noodlemoon ship and if you could like do a short fix about them kissing in front of everyone for the first time and everyones reaction to it hahaha again sorry if its weird (anon on tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical rehearsal day at the Moon Theatre: Ash was playing her guitar, practicing the last few chords of her newest song; Johnny and Meena were warming up to the piano; Rosita and Gunter were stretching before they began their newest routine; Mike arguing on the phone with his girlfriend; and Ms. Crawley was humming her way to the front of the house, carrying a cup of coffee.

Buster inhaled deeply as he entered the theatre, turning down the house lights and the stage lights up. ‘How amazing it is to have all of this talent in one room?’ He began walking to the stage when he heard a loud sneeze and an angry grunt of disbelief.

“Ugh. Are ya kiddin’ me? I just had this dry-cleaned!”

“Oh! I’m sorry, Mike!” Ms. Crawley picked up the now empty cup and smiled.

“Sorry? You’re gonna be sorry once you get me a new suit jacket, you future handbag!” The mouse began towards the old lizard.

“Hey! That’s enough!” Johnny sat up and looked towards them.

“She apologized, and you already have like ten different suits-” Ash glared at the mouse.

“You guys, we don’t need to have an argument this early in the morning…” Meena held up her hands.

Buster groaned and placed a hand to his forehead. “Oh no… Not this again…” He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, hearing the doors to the house swing open. As his ears perked up, he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder.

“Tough day already?” The smirk on his face was evident in his voice.

Buster looked up to see his partner, Eddie, holding out a cup of coffee, customized to his liking.

“Hey Eddie…” He took the cup and began sipping from it. “I can’t understand how that one mouse can cause this entire group to go from cooperative to cutthroat in seconds…” He rubbed his temple again, and waved his hand to lead Eddie to the front of the house. The group was still arguing over Mike and Ms. Crawley.

“Don’t worry about them.” Eddie followed Buster as they continued. “You always know how to bring the best back out of them. Even when that asshole tries to start something.” Buster laughed quietly and sat down in one of the chairs.

“Heh. I know…”

“So stop worrying about it and drink your coffee!” Eddie smiled and sat down next to him. “By the way, I never got a 'thank you’ or a 'good morning’!” Buster took another sip and placed the cup down below his seat, facing Eddie.

“Oh! I’m sorry…” His voice a bit sarcastic, but still sweet. He quickly checked to make sure the group was still distracted by their argument. 'They won’t be able to see with the lights so high…’

“Good morning Eddie!” He placed a kiss on his partner’s left cheek. “And thank for the coffee…” He did the same on Eddie’s right and sat back, still facing him.

“You’re welcome.” Eddie smirked and leaned in towards the koala, unaware that the group’s argument was dying down. Buster leaned in as well, sharing a quick kiss with the sheep before a sharp gasp was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Buster and Eddie quickly turned their heads from each other to the stage, staring at the group whom had ended their argument and now stared back at them. "Shit..." Eddie groaned and placed his head in his hand. Buster spoke first.

"Umm... I didn't think you all could see us... Umm..." The whole room was silent.

"Mr. Moon, not that its any've our business..." Johnny scratched the back of his head. "But were you just smackin' lips wi' Eddie?" 

"Johnny!" Rosita snapped at him in a very motherly tone. 

"What? It's not like I wasn't about to ask the same thing..." Ash set down her guitar and crossed her arms in front of her. Buster turned to look at Eddie. He groaned and looked back. 

"Might as well..." Buster nodded and faced the group again.

"To answer your question: yes; you caught us engaging in the act of kissing. To confirm any suspicions: yes, we are in a relationship. If any of you are uncomfortable with that, please leave-" 

"Or just grow a pair..." Eddie said blatantly, eying Mike, who was about to open his mouth. The group was silent again before Ash spoke again.

"Cool. Now as I was saying before-"

"Wait, you're just going to ignore this?" Mike interrupted her, jumping off of the chair he was standing on.

"Ummm... It's kind of none of our business?" Gunter shifted his weight onto his right leg and placed his hands on his hips. Mike walked toward the center of the group.

"Well it kinda is now since they've decided to go public with their 'relationship'" Johnny sat down at the bench near the piano, waving Meena over. She looked at Mike.

"Just because they told us they're together, doesn't mean we get to ask about the whys, the ifs, and the buts..." The group nodded in response and began to continue their rehearsals. Mike opened his mouth in shock, about to speak when Ms. Crawley handed him the now full cup of coffee. 

"Despite how old I am, I know when to let things go." She began to hum and make her way off the stage. Mike furrowed his eyebrows and walked offstage to one of the private rehearsal rooms. 

Buster and Eddie looked back at each other, having witnessed the topic of their relationship being ignored. "Well, that went better than expected." Eddie smiled a little bit and held out his hand. Buster grabbed his coffee cup from the floor and took Eddie's hand. "Uh-huh."

They stayed like that for a moment. Watching the performers with their pieces, not once letting go of each other's hand.


End file.
